There have been proposed several drive systems for ejecting ink droplets with use of an ink jet device. Such drive systems includes a piezoelectric system which attracts attention because of being capable of precisely controlling volume of an ink droplet ejected through a nozzle of the ink jet head. According to the piezoelectric system, pressure is applied to ink housed in an ink housing unit and an ink droplet is ejected through the nozzle, by application of a voltage signal (drive voltage) to a piezoelectric element provided in the ink housing unit to reversibly expand or shrink the ink housing unit.
In recent years, consideration has been made on application of ink jet devices employing the piezoelectric system to an industrial field of manufacturing of organic EL (Electro Luminescence) devices as well as to a field of printing appliances for home use.